Lección de Piano
by tbornotb
Summary: House/Cameron short. De una serie de short escritos para un antiguo foro. Es M por una buena razón.


**Lección de Piano.**

Le encanta que toque piano, cuando lo hago se pone detrás de mí y comienza a acariciar mi cabello y a depositar pequeños besos en mi cuello, admito que muchas veces he usado esta estrategia para conseguir que nos vayamos a la cama y terminemos haciendo el amor, otras veces he intentado enseñarle, pero definitivamente no hay caso, pero de todas formas terminamos haciéndolo.

Creo que categóricamente esa es la mejor parte de tocar o enseñarle a tocar piano.

Pero un día que llegamos juntos del hospital y después de cenar tenía ganas de tocar algo y me senté en el piano, y comencé a tocar una melodía que me sabía de memoria, ya ni siquiera recuerdo que estaba tocando, sólo que la vi apoyada en el marco de la puerta de la cocina observándome con una sonrisa en los labios. La miré y le sonreí, haciéndole un gesto para que se acercara que ella entendió perfectamente, y así lo hizo.

No me dijo nada, simplemente apartó mis manos de las teclas las puso en su cintura y me besó, lentamente, profundizando cada vez más en ese beso, en el cual colaboré gustosamente.

Se separó de mí y se apoyó en el piano, estiró la mano para que me levantara y me acercara hasta ella. Puso sus manos en mi pecho y se acercó susurrando a mi oído _"sabes que te ves muy sexy cuando tocas piano, me excita saber que tus dedos recorren las teclas con la misma suavidad que luego recorrerán mi cuerpo_", y mientras me decía esto sentí como sus manos bajaban por mi torso hasta llegar a mis pantalones y acariciar lentamente mi pene. La deje hacer, me vuelve loco cuando hace eso, así que no aguanté más e intenté tomarla de la mano para llevarla a la habitación, pero me dijo que no, que quería hacerlo allí, abrí los ojos y simplemente le sonreí, volví a juntar mis labios a los suyos sintiendo como su lengua comenzaba a explorar mi boca.

Metió sus manos bajo mi camiseta en un claro recorrido hacia arriba hasta dejarme sin ella y sentí como sus labios bajaban por mi pecho hasta llegar a mis pantalones, desabrochó el cinturón y acto seguido tiró de mis pantalones y boxes hacia abajo dejando mi sexo totalmente expuesto, lo tomó entre sus manos y comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente mientras mi excitación aumentaba. Pensé que iba a perder el equilibrio y apoyé mis manos en el piano. No pasó mucho cuando sentí sus labios depositar pequeños besos en mi pene y luego recorrerlo con su lengua haciendo pequeños círculos en el glande, si seguía no iba aguantar mucho tiempo sin explotar, tiré de ella hacia arriba y volví a besarla, pero su mano seguía anclada a mi pene acariciándolo.

Me concentré en desnudarla poco a poco, sin dejar de acariciar su cuerpo, comenzó a emitir pequeños gemidos, cerré la tapa de las teclas y la senté en ella y mientras con mi boca recorría cada centímetro de cuello para que luego mi lengua jugara con sus pezones y mis dedos se aventuraran más al sur haciendo pequeños círculos en su clítoris y a continuación uno de mis dedos se perdieran en su humedad, la escuché suspirar y a notar como su respiración se hacía cada vez mas entrecortada, hasta que por fin la sentí relajarse y luego me dijo _"ya lo ves, como si fuera la mejor melodía" ._

La atraje contra mi cuerpo y junte mis labios a los suyos y susurre contra ellos, _"sabes que me vuelves loco", "lo sé"_ obtuve por respuesta, y simplemente no pude más que volver a besarla al tiempo que la arrastraba conmigo hacia el asiento y la dejaba sobre mí para penetrarla lentamente, haciendo que su cuerpo bajara hasta no quedar ningún espacio entre nosotros, nos quedamos así un momento mirándonos, como si nada más fuera necesario. Y comenzó un vaivén pausado y cadencioso, sus manos acariciaban ni nuca y las mías recorrían toda la línea de su columna vertebral. Sus pezones rozaban mi pecho y sentí sus labios entreabiertos cerca de los míos tocándose levemente, dejando pequeños, pero apasionados besos de vez en cuando.

Gemidos, suspiros, saliva, sudor… parecía que no existía nada más en aquel momento. Y los movimientos se hicieron cada vez más acelerados anunciando que el clímax estaba cerca, sentí como su interior se contraía alrededor de mi pene y que un largo gemido salía de su garganta, un segundo después simplemente me corrí en su interior.

Nos quedamos allí abrazados, al tiempo que nuestras respiraciones se acompasaban. Me miró y me sonrió diciéndome que quizás algún día se decidiría por aprender a tocar el piano, pero que de momento prefería irse a la cama y seguir la lección de ese día en un lugar más cómodo.


End file.
